Psychopaths
by SpaceCandyBars
Summary: Alex Maguire joined the BAU's most legendary team after working as an independent profiler. These are her cases with them. Work In-Progress. Lots of crime and lack of shipping. Well, maybe.
1. First Case Chapter 1

_**I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters. Wish I did though. Then maybe AJ and Paget wouldn't be getting shafted. But I don't own Criminal Minds. Yet.  
**_**_**

**Lower Manhattan, NYPD Headquarters, New York City**

"We've got 3 dead bodies and you're no closer to figuring out who this guy is?" The detective barked reading through her notes furiously.

"Look, I'm sorry but I need extra help to figure this out," the girl replied staring at him nervously.

"I thought you were supposed to be some sort of genius," he glared at her and the girl flinched.

"I am but I can't do this by myself," she was scared of the detective. He had a reputation of lashing out when things weren't going his way and she was afraid to be treated like the rest of his colleagues.

"Fine, call them in," and with that he left throwing her notes on the floor. The girl gave a sigh of relief before going over to the phone.

"Hello, can you put me through to the FBI office in Quantico, Virginia," she was praying that the BAU could help her with this case.

**The BAU, FBI Main Office, Quantico, Virginia**

"It's called Electromagnetic Hypersensitivity and it's when people get ill, like seriously ill, from Wi-Fi signals," SSA Dr. Spencer Reid was rambling on about a new illness he read about that morning to one very bored SSA Derek Morgan.

"That's sick! I couldn't survive without Wi-Fi," Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia added in making Reid even more excited.

"It's not just Wi-Fi! It's caused by cell phone signals, power lines, anything with an electromagnetic field," he talked quickly and excitedly happy that Garcia was interested in what he had to say.

"Reid," Morgan said rubbing his temples, "be quiet, it's too early on a Monday morning for all this."

"Sorry," Reid muttered uncomfortably taking a sip of his coffee.

"Morgan, Reid, Garcia, conference room," SSA Aaron Hotchner said walking with SSA David Rossi, SSA Emily Prentiss and SSA Jennifer Jareau also known as JJ.

Morgan sighed and got up following them, Garcia picked up he laptop and fished something cute out of her pocket, she knew the images she was about to see would be nasty. Reid gave her shoulder a small squeeze, picked up his bag and they left the ball pen for the conference room.

"A request came in from New York this morning, 16 days ago Josephine McDaid was discovered in a doorway in Manhattan. She was beat to death and left naked but there is no evidence of sexual assault. Five days later Christina Anderson was found the same way and dumped in an alleyway. The most recent victim Meredith Thompson was found yesterday on the steps in her apartment building. NYPD have no leads and they've brought in one of our newly graduated profilers to help out but she's having trouble with the NYPD and has requested our help."

"She can't figure it out?" Morgan asked his eyebrows scrunched.

"It's not that she doesn't have the skills to figure it out the detective in charge hasn't given her any access to the evidence or any insight into the victims lives," JJ replied, "she's hoping if we come out we'll be given full access and we'll all be able to catch this guy."

"And if we're not given full access?" Reid asked and Garcia giggled.

"That's where I come in, one quick hack and I'll have all the details of this case. You know for a genius Reid you're pretty stupid," Morgan laughed at him too ruffling his hair.

"There's nothing in these files, it's just the bare minimum," Rossi said looking through the file.

"She did say he was difficult. Most of the information she has is from eavesdropping on other officers. She said she'll brief us fully when we get there," JJ said looking apologetically at the team.

"Get your go bags ready we're leaving in 20 and that includes you too Garcia I want you there in case we're not given full access," Hotch said getting up and leaving. The rest of the team started to follow him but Reid stopped JJ.

"Who's the profiler they have out?" he asked, hoping it was their former colleague SSA Elle Greenway. He knew it was impossible but he still hoped it would be her.

"A Dr. Alexandria Maguire, she was supposed to join us earlier this year but Strauss has been sending her around to different stations to work on cases. I think she's testing her to see if she's good enough to join us," JJ replied picking up her case file.

"This isn't going to help her much is it? Calling us in for help when she's supposed to work herself," Reid followed her outside sipping at his coffee.

"This detective is a real old school ass hole. He doesn't think she's competent enough to work the case so he's shutting her out of it, making her seem like a failure as the body count keeps rising," there was angry tones in JJs voice that Reid had never heard before.

"Hurry up you two, I want to be in New York before another body shows up," Hotch shouted from across the hallway. They pair looked at each other then went their separate ways to prepare for the trip.

**So yeah that's the first chapter and as an Irish woman I haven't got a clue about New York. If anything seems weird I'm just going by what's online and not what's actually there like I could mention a Starbucks on one street but it could actually be closed and opened about 5 streets away. Even though that's impossible. Starbucks is overlord of coffee. Let me know what you think. **


	2. First Case Chapter 2

_**Still don't own Criminal Minds but any day now, any day I'll have Criminal Minds and that heartless bitch Nina will be out of there. I love A.J. Cook and Paget Brewster. I do, however, own this story and my own characters.  
_**_

_With the possible exception of the equator, everything begins somewhere -__**Peter Robert Fleming**_

**Lower Manhattan, NYPD Headquarters, New York City**

"Hello I'm SSA Jennifer Jareau SSA Dr. Alexandria Maguire called us in," JJ said at the reception.

"Hmm you'll have to speak to Detective Ward first, he's in charge of the case she's on," the receptionist said picking up her phone and calling him.

"No need to ring me, I'm here," a tall man with dark hair said walking in. He glared at the team examining them all. Garcia shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, Morgan looked at her reassuringly.

"Hi, SSA Jennifer Jareau this is Unit-Chief SSA Aaron Hotchner, Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia, SSA Emily Prentiss, SSA David Rossi, SSA Derek Morgan and SSA Dr. Spencer Reid," JJ introduced the team. He gave them all scathing looks and made a noise when JJ introduced Reid.

"Another young Dr. then, are you of any use?" he barked at Reid. Reid stared at him wondering how to answer understanding why Dr. Maguire called them in for help.

"Never mind, she's down here we have her in one of our old offices," Ward turned and walked down the hallway and the team followed as quickly as they could. He brought them to a tiny office at the side, it was dark around her office and the only source of light came from the room itself. Detective Ward opened the door furiously banging it off the wall.

"Maguire the BAU are here," he said before leaving. The team walked into the room and seen Dr. Alexandria Maguire writing some information on a white board. She was a small girl with light brown hair, her skin was pale and her huge blue eyes took in the team.

"Hi Agent Jareau we talked on the phone," JJ said walking over to her and shaking her hand.

"Alexandria Maguire, but just call me Alex it's nice to meet you m'am," she said smiling at JJ as the rest of the team filled in, Reid at the end closing the door, "sorry about the tiny office, Detective Ward said it was the only one available." Morgan and Hotch shared looks both of them knowing the Detective shoved her in here to keep her out of the way. The rest of the team introduced themselves and they settled in to the cramped office.

"The three women are completely different," Alex began as the team took out their case files.

"The first victim," Alex said pointing to the first photo, "was Josephine McDaid, she was 56 years old and a housekeeper. She was walking home when she was attacked and beat to death. She was found with a fractured skull, multiple bruises all over her body and her clothes were ripped to shreds. Officers who arrived on scene thought she'd been sexually abused due to her appearance but she wasn't molested or abused what so ever. The Officers also thought originally that she was attacked by a wild animal but from her injuries it was clear that it was a person who done this."

"How are they sure?" Prentiss asked looking at the picture.

"The letters TPS were sliced into her skin," Alex showed the picture to them.

"Any idea what TPS stands for?" Rossi asked. Alex shook her head and continued.

"The second victim Christina Anderson was 24 years old, married and had two boys, she worked as a teacher. She was out that evening to a book club meeting. She left the meeting at approximately 10PM and decided to walk home. She was found in an alleyway with the same injuries as McDaid but she was also strangled. Her clothes were ripped off her and TPS was sliced into her skin as well," Alex took a breath before moving on to the final victim, "Meredith Thompson was 36 and a lawyer, the UnSub changed his MO and stabbed her to death inscribing TPS again on her back. This time she was sexually assaulted and left on the steps in her apartment building. To my knowledge no-one has come forward with information about where Meredith was in her final hours."

"No-one?" Prentiss said staring in shock.

"To my knowledge m'am, but then again, someone could be in with Detective Ward right now, he doesn't really let me know about anything, usually until the next death," Alex said quietly putting her papers back into a file. The team shared looks. They knew this case would be difficult and the Detective was making it even more so.

"Okay well, Morgan and I will go talk to Detective Ward, Prentiss and Dave go check out the last crime scene, JJ and Reid help Dr. Maguire with the profile, Garcia find out every little detail about these women, we'll be back soon," Hotch said. The team started straight away shocking Alex.

"What have you got so far?" Reid asked her as she sat down opposite them.

"Well sir, I've put him at being about 20-30 I figured he'd be in his late-twenties due to the frequency of the murders however the destruction of the bodies and certain behavioural patterns lead me to believe he could be even younger. Maybe even a teenager," Alex replied showing him her notes.

"He's extremely aggressive towards them showing a contempt to women his mother probably abused him or abandoned him when he was younger," Reid added.

"No respect for them either, he leaves them in a humiliating state, I think he's leaving a clear message to women, sir, that none of us are safe," Alex sat down next to Garcia, "I think that's why there's no connection between the women they're random, he's instilling fear into the masses."

"I wouldn't say that too quick sweetie," Garcia chirped, "I found your connection." They all gathered around the computer and seen a prospectus to a prestigious school in New York.

"Emma Willard School?" JJ read out loud.

"All the victims are former pupils and have other connections to the school. Josephine McDaid worked there as a cleaner for a while, Christina Anderson was a teacher there and Meredith Thompson was a speaker in their speaker series," Garcia continued.

"So he's targeting women connected to this school," Reid stated writing it up on the board.

"Which means he must have a similar socioeconomic status to the women, he's able to communicate with these women as they'd only feel at ease with someone like them," Alex added.

"Emma Willard is a private boarding school, if that helps," Garcia said cheerfully, happy she was helping. Alex took the marker off Reid and added this information while he was thinking.  
_

"Do you have anything on this guy?" Morgan asked impatiently.

"No, that's why we called in the BAU and we got the girl instead and she's no use to us," Detective Ward barked back sizing Morgan up.

"Maybe that's because you didn't give her anything to work with and kept everything to yourself. Maybe if you gave her full access this case would be solved already," Morgan inched closer to him prepared to hit him at a moments notice.

"Morgan," Hotch said quietly causing Morgan to move back.

"Has anyone come in connected to the latest victim?" Hotch asked keeping a close eye on Morgan's movements.

"Yeah, her best friend, Marina Welch, came in this morning, they went out together to the cinema then she dropped her off home. She said there was nothing suspicious about the building and there was no-one around at the time," Ward said.

"Why didn't you tell Dr. Maguire this?" Morgan said getting angry again.

"Didn't get around to it," Ward shrugged clearly not caring.

"Where's Ms. Welch now?" Hotch asked stepping out slightly in front of Morgan.

"At the morgue ID'ing the body," Hotch and Morgan left to go back to Alex, JJ, Garcia and Reid with the new information.

**Upper East Side, East 82****nd**** Street, New York City**

The building was taped off and the area surrounding the stairs was covered in blood.

"It does look like an animal attack," Rossi said examining the blood splatters all over the hallway.

"There are scuff marks from the stairs to here, he dragged her then stabbed her to death," Prentiss added, "He didn't knock her out because there's no mention of head trauma."

"If I was dragging you I'd be using both of my hands," Rossi said, "there were no gag-marks around our victims mouth which means her mouth was free."

"She would've screamed the house down, why didn't anybody hear her?"

"Scream and see if anyone comes out," Rossi covered his ears moving away. Prentiss inhaled and screamed. They waited a few minutes and no one came out.

"The first apartment is on the first floor, will you go up and I'll scream again and we'll see if you can hear me," Rossi walked up the stairs and found the first floor was protected by a heavy fire proof and most likely soundproof door.

"No need to scream again Prentiss, no sound comes in through that door," Rossi said walking down the stairs.

"She could've screamed the entire time and no one would've heard her,"

"He knew the building, that's why he had enough time to stab and rape her, he knew no one would hear her scream her,"

"We should get back to the team," and with that they left.

**Lower Manhattan, NYPD Headquarters, New York City**

"He had to have known the building to know no one would save her," Rossi addressed the team finishing his and Prentiss' findings.

"The building is in the Upper-East side, if he knew the building he probably lived there once which shows he has money," Prentiss added as Alex added it all to the board.

"What do you think Reid?" Hotch asked the young Doctor. He was staring at the case file; Hotch knew he wasn't reading it wouldn't take him that long to read it. It might take a normal person that long but not 20,000-words-a-minute-Reid.

"I think we're ready with a profile, what do you think Alex?" Reid asked her and she turned around and nodded.

"Yeah, sir, we're ready," Alex said. They adjourned to one of the conference rooms, which was substantially larger than the office given to Alex. The room was filled with officers and Ward sat in front of them all glaring at the profilers.

"Our UnSub is a white male between the ages of 16 to 30," Rossi began commanding the attention of the entire room.

"He'd come across as being trustworthy, a good talker, these women feel at ease with him," Morgan added looking at anybody but Ward.

"These women had money which means the UnSub has the same socioeconomic background as these women," Alex said, Ward rolled his eyes when she spoke and it took all of his might for Morgan not to hit him.

"All three victims were past-pupils of Emma Willard and had other connections with the school, either the killer is targeting the school or simply women with a prestigious past," Reid said ignoring the mocking glares from Ward.

"He's comfortable around them, he probably attended a school like Emma Willard and is able to use that to spark up a conversation with them," Prentiss was eyeing the Detective wary of his actions.

"He's very aggressive, he probably has a history of hitting women or has attended anger management classes in the past. He won't be able to have a girlfriend for very long because he perceives them as being weaker than him," Hotch added.

"You need to be on the lookout for someone like this, we'll be releasing a press-statement shortly but there needs to be increased security in these prestigious neighbourhoods in case he chooses to strike again," Morgan finished glaring back at Ward.

"Is that it?" Ward asked mockingly.

"Yes," Morgan said through gritted teeth.

"Well it's not much of a profile, you've described most of the men in New York," Ward laughed at them.

"When the statement is released to the press we'll hopefully be able to get some people who've encountered this UnSub," Hotch said looking at Ward dead in the eye intimidating him, "After the statement is released Alex and Reid will be going to Emma Willard to interview the Headmistress about the UnSub and giving the profile to the students." Ward continued laughing silently.

"Well, you heard them, you lot, to the Upper-East Side," Ward turned and left the room.

"What an asshole," Morgan whispered as the entire team nodded in agreement.

"Alex, can you bring me to the communications liaison here?" JJ asked Alex, she nodded and led JJ outside.

"What's she a Doctor in by the way?" Reid asked watching her leave.

"Don't know. What? Are you worried she might be a PhD addict like you?" Morgan teased gently pushing Reid.

"No, I'm just curious," Reid muttered rubbing his arm where Morgan pushed him.

"Oh boy, she's a PhD addict," Garcia giggled from her laptop.

"How many?" Prentiss asked following Morgan over to the technical analyst. Hotch and Rossi pretended to be in deep conversation but were actually listening carefully to the group.

"She's beat you genius, girl has PhD's in Psychology, Chemistry, Criminology and Maths and she also has BA's in French, Philosophy, Physics and Law. She's another you Reid," Garcia said staring in shock at her computer.

"How old is she?" Reid asked starting to become jealous.

"Oh ho, she's 25," Garcia was giggling, "she graduated High School when she was 9 then went to Caltech when she was ten then Yale when she was 18."

"What's her IQ?" Reid never encountered someone as smart as him or possibly even smarter.

"Why don't you ask Alex yourself," Garcia answered clicking away from her profile.

"Ask me what?" Alex said walking back in holding her jacket and a set of car keys.

"Nothing, we need to get going," Reid answered moving away from the computer and leading Alex out.

"You two geniuses have fun now," Garcia shouted waving after them.

"What _is_ her IQ?" Morgan asked trying to see Garcia's screen.

"Same as Reid's, he's got nothing to worry about," Garcia giggled closing her laptop over.

**Emma Willard School, Troy, New York**

"Horrible to hear about Meredith Thompson, speakers series is only a week away, the senior class will be devastated to hear she won't be there," the Headmistress rambled walking through the corridors with Reid and Alex.

"M'am, has there been any cases with girls in the school who've been physically abused by boyfriends?" Alex asked trying to keep up with her.

"Not to my knowledge no, most cases like that go to our guidance councillor or to our psychiatrist," they stopped in front of a classroom, "All of our senior girls are in here, you can give the profile to them; maybe one of them will know him." Alex and Reid gave their thanks to the Headmistress then walked in. They had spoken to the sophomores and juniors before hand.

There was about 60 girls in the room all of them as silent as a mouse. Some of them in their uniforms, others in sports uniforms or cheerleading outfits and a few in their pyjamas. They were all nervous afraid that they'd done something wrong, something so bad it prompted a visit from the FBI. The two Doctors looked at each other Alex nodded at him and turned addressing the worried girls.

"Hi I'm Dr. Alex Maguire and this is Dr. Spencer Reid and don't worry you haven't done anything wrong we're just here to talk to you," she said smiling at the girls, "As I'm sure you've heard there have been several murders in New York and we basically want to give you a profile of the killer in case you know him."

"He's about the same age as you all if not a bit older, he'd seem angry a lot and he could've possibly beaten you. He has a lot of resentment towards his mother, she may have abused him or deserted him and he'd talk about this to you and he'd get really angry about it. He isn't afraid to express his hatred towards women or his mother even saying to you that he hates you. He'd be abusive verbally, physically and emotionally," Reid said to the girls all of them still looking scared and worried.

"He's like you, he's rich or he was once and he's still trying to bluff his way into money. If you know somebody like that or you think you know someone like that our number has been left at the reception and is in all your halls of residency," Alice finished, "You can return to your dorms now." Reid walked over to her watching the girls leave.

"Do you think one of them knows him?" he asked scanning the group. One girl walked quickly out with her head down followed by another girl calling after her.

"Definitely," Alex watched them.

"Hopefully they'll call before another murder happens," Reid said adjusting his bag.

"We best go back to the station, sir," Alex said leaving the room and tying her hair up.

"There's no point, it's almost 9 o'clock there's not much else we can do tonight,"

"You're right, sir, where are you guys staying?"

"Same hotel as you, the FBI likes to keep it's unit members together, saves them on cost," Reid laughed taking the keys off Alex, "and stop calling me 'sir' I'm only 3 years older than you,"

"Oh, okay, in that case, give me back them keys I'm driving," she tried to wrestle the keys off him but he held on tightly.

"No you're not, I seen you yawning a few times coming out and even more so when you were talking to the other girls. I'm driving, can't have you falling asleep at the wheel," he had a point, Alex had been yawning quite a bit on the way out. She nodded and allowed him to drive her back to the hotel.

_**Thoughts? And yes Detective Ward is a misogynistic pig and Alex is Reid's sister from another mister. Basically. But with more sugar involved. Anyway thoughts?**_


	3. First Case Chapter 3

_**Heartbreaking news today about AJ. Delighted for Paget but I'm incredibly depressed about AJ. But unlike Nina Tassler I WON'T be removing JJ from this...uh Series? JJ's character is essential to the show, I might add on this new person that's being brought in but I won't be removing JJ. Anyway, this is the last part of the first case. I planned to split it into four parts but I got a tad carried away. Just a tad. Anyway, enjoy.  
_**_

**Central Park, New York City**

He stabbed her time after time feeling the blood leave her body, feeling her die. He felt so high, so alive watching her cry watching as with each second passed she got even closer to dying. She blinked a few times at him and finally she was dead.

He stood up satisfied with his latest kill. His uniform was filthy, covered in mud. He didn't expect to get dirty. He left the woman walking back to his car thinking of excuses as to why he was so dirty. He climbed into his car quickly hiding the knife under his seat. He looked in the mirror fixing his hair; his eyes bore into the mirror revealing his murderous gaze. He smirked to himself and started to drive.

**Lower Manhattan, NYPD Headquarters, New York City**

"We've been getting calls all night some people claiming to be the killer others claiming to have been victimised by him, we've asked the victims to come in but no one has," JJ said to the team when they met that morning. They were no longer in the tiny office but in the main office with all the other officers working on the case. Alex was by the coffee machine pouring her third cup. She couldn't sleep the night before and came down to the prescient to try and help with the case. Reid walked over to her worried.

"I heard you leave last night," he said to her pouring a cup for himself as well.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep so I came down to help," she answered sipping it slowly, suddenly Ward ran in angry.

"Fat load of use your profile was, another woman was just found dead," he barked at the profilers. Reid looked at Alex, she was exhausted and upset that another woman was now dead because she couldn't act fast enough. Reid squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. Alex smiled at him before they walked over to Hotch.

"Alex and Reid, can you two stay here with Garcia and JJ and keep and eye on the tip lines. Prentiss, Rossi and Morgan come with me to the crime scene," Hotch grabbed his stuff as he talked watching the other officers begin to leave, "We'll ring you with any information we get from the scene."

**Central Park, New York City**

"The victims name is Chloe Sheridan, she's 19," Prentiss said checking the victims driving license.

"Call Garcia, we need to see if she's an alumnae of Emma Willard," Hotch said as Morgan inspected the body.

"She put up a struggle," Morgan said looking at the area around the body, "The UnSub would've arrived home covered in scratches and mud."

"Which means someone has seen him and knows he's our UnSub," Hotch added.

"Garcia says she's an alumnae," Prentiss shouted over before returning to Rossi.

"Another one, this guy, whoever he is, really has a grudge against women from that school," Rossi commented looking at the scene.

"She was stabbed thirty-five times," Prentiss said, "Not only is he changing his MO but he's taking longer to kill them. He's toying with them and with us."

"One of you call JJ," Hotch approached them taking his gloves off, "We need her to release another statement to the press about this murder and put out a warning for someone arriving home covered in mud and blood."

**Lower Manhattan, NYPD Headquarters, New York City**

"Okay, I'll get them on it," JJ hung up her phone, "Our UnSub would've arrived home last night covered in mud and blood, his latest victim was only 21 which means the seniors at Emma Willard would've known her. Hotch wants me to hold a press conference about this murder and he wants you two to go back to Emma Willard and speak to the seniors." She pointed at Reid and Alex and they both got up taking their jackets with them.

"Fly strong my doves," Garcia said typing away as the three of them left.

**Emma Willard School, Troy, New York**

Reid and Alex stood outside the room for about 10 minutes.

"Do you think we've made them nervous enough?" Alex asked looking in at the girls, they were fidgeting nervously and talking amongst themselves. One girl stood out, she was in her uniform looking prim and perfect but wasn't speaking to anyone. People attempted to speak to her but she ignored them keeping her gaze focused on the wall in front of her.

"That's the girl from yesterday, the one that ran away," Reid said watching her.

"She knows our UnSub," Alex said, "We need to shock her into telling us."

"We better get in there and scare her, really scare her," Reid added, "no more being nice, we should be uh direct and more-"

"Reid, I've got this," she laughed patting him on the shoulder, "go down to the headmistresses office and dig up her past record with the school." Reid left her and walked down the hall. She watched him leave before walking in. She walked in confidently stopping in front of the girl in her perfect uniform leaving her no-where else to look but directly at Alex.

"There was another murder last night," she said looking directly at her, "Another past pupil called Chloe Sheridan, you guys would've been in junior year when she was graduating." The girl facing Alex covered her mouth and started to cry a few girls looked around talking nervously to one another. A few more started crying, a group of girls started to pray.

"I know you all knew her and some of you know the guy that's doing this, we can't save you from him unless you tell us who he is," Alex spoke loudly crossing her arms, "He's an angry man, some of you went out with him. He would've been taking anger management classes when you were going out with him but they wouldn't have helped. He'd hit you, he'd only be happy to see you cry and right now he's planning on who he's going to kill next and I need to know who he is, it's the only way I can protect you!"

Alex stared at the girl facing her and she crumpled, crying smudging her perfect make-up. She ran her fingers through her hair ruining it; she wiped her hands on her legs leaving black marks on them.

"Alex?" Reid opened the door looking in, "can you come out here?" Alex took one last look at the girl before leaving.

"Well, I've scared them all right," Alex said shutting the door behind her.

"Chloe was a Ring Sister a sort of mentor to a junior," Reid began lifting out a page from her file, "She was Ring Sisters with Lisa Harringford. I rang Garcia and all the other murder victims are connected to Lisa, McDaid was her cleaner for six years, Lisa signed up for every lecture Anderson gave and babysat her two boys and Thompson was her family's lawyer. She knows our UnSub or he at the very least knows her."

"We better bring her in for her own safety, is Garcia any closer to figuring out TPS?" Alex said gazing in at the girls. The girl in front was bent over crying into her knees. The girls around her tried to comfort her but she pushed them away not wanting anything to do with them.

"No idea, it's not gang related and it's not related to the women," Reid rubbed his face.

"Right, um, I'm going to call her out, give me the file I'm going to make it look official," Reid handed the file over to Alex and she walked in.

"Lisa Harringford," she called out. All the girls stopped in their tracks. The girl in front looked up scared but no one made any motion that they were Lisa.

"Lisa Harringford," Alex shouted again she spotted a few girls looking down at the girl crying in front as if they were telling Alex that she was Lisa. Alex walked over to her and crouched down in front of her.

"Are you Lisa Harringford?" she asked looking the girls dead in the eyes. She nodded and Alex stood up.

"The rest of you back to your classes," she ordered and they all left swiftly staring at the pair of them as they left. Reid pushed passed the girls and came in sitting down next to Lisa. When they had all left Alex pulled over a chair.

"Okay, Lisa, I need you to tell me if you know anyone that would do this, even anyone you think is holding a grudge against you," Reid said looking at her kindly.

"I-I-I don't know anyone that would hurt," she started to cry some more and Alex took her hand.

"Shush, it's okay sweetie, it's okay," Lisa looked down at Alex's hand.

"No it's not okay, they're dead because of me, because I-I got someone a-angry and I d-don't want more people to, to," she couldn't finish the sentence and continued crying.

"No one else is going to die, we just need you to tell us if the letters TPS mean anything to you," Alex said soothingly, a completely different demeanour from when she addressed the girls moments earlier.

"Y-Yeah, TPS stands for Trinity-Pawling School," she recited keeping her eyes shut. Alex looked at Reid and he walked out the door ringing Garcia.

"Good, that's good Lisa, did you have a boyfriend who went there?" Alex asked petting her hand.

"I did but, it couldn't be him, he was so," she stopped and then realization hit her and she started to cry more. Alex wrapped her arms around her shushing her, Reid came into the room and Lisa started to cry out a name.

"Sam Josephs, he's the one you're looking for, Sam Josephs," she was screaming his name. Two teachers from the adjoining rooms came rushing in. Alex motioned to them to take care of her and the two profilers left the room.

"Sam Josephs, he's the UnSub Garcia," he was still on the phone. Alex took out her own phone and rang Hotch.

"Hello, Agent Hotchner? Our UnSub is Sam Josephs he attends Trinity-Pawling School," Alex said taking the car keys off Reid.

"Good work Alex we'll meet you guys there," Hotch replied hanging up.

"The school is in Pawling, New York," Reid said hanging up as well.

"That's about two hours away," Alex said as they left the school and walked towards the car.

"We're going to have to drive quickly then," the climbed into the car and set off, lights flashing.

**Lower Manhattan, NYPD Headquarters, New York City**

"NYPD tip line," JJ said answering the phone.

"Hi, um, this may sound ridiculous but I know who the killer is," the voice on the other end said.

"Okay, sir, what's your name?" JJ asked getting out a pen and a piece of paper.

"Mark Cabot," he replied, "I go to Trinity-Pawling School and my roommate came in last night covered in blood and mud like you guys said earlier."

"Trinity-Pawling, TPS," JJ gasped, "Okay, Mark? I need you to go to your Principals office and stay there, tell him the FBI are on their way and he's not to do a thing until we get there okay? You just stay there and don't go anywhere."

"His name is Sam Josephs m'am, and I'm heading there now," Mark whispered.

"Good boy, and stay there even if he tells you to leave don't listen to him, we won't be long," JJ hung up as Garcia came running over.

"They got through to the girls at Emma Willard and are on their way to Trinity-Pawling School now," Garcia started.

"The UnSub is Sam Josephs, have you got any information on him?" JJ asked following Garcia to her laptop.

"You bet I do, he fits the profile perfectly, his mom walked out on him and his dad when he was nine, he's had a long list of Step-Moms and was sent to Trinity-Pawling after he got into a fight with a boy about his real mom," Garcia was typing quickly, "he's got serious anger problems, especially towards women."

"Should we warn Emily and Alex?" JJ asked picking up her phone.

"They'll be fine, they have my Hot Chocolate God to protect them," Garcia giggled.

**Old Route 55, Pawling, New York**

"This guy travels for almost two hours just to kill some women? He must really have a problem with them," Morgan said to Hotch.

"He was killing them to frighten Lisa Harringford, he didn't care about who he killed all that mattered to him was getting closer to her," Rossi said loading his gun.

"Whoa, hold on we can't go in there guns blazing, we'll freak the kid out and he might do something dangerous," Prentiss said staring at the gun.

"She's right, we go in there he might try to escape or hurt someone," Morgan agreed and Rossi put his gun away.

"What do you suggest we do then?" Rossi said getting impatient.

"We'll send Alex and Emily in," Hotch answered speeding up a little bit.

"Hotch, are you sure? This guy hates women, god only knows what he'll do to me and Alex," Prentiss said eyeing Rossi's gun.

"Which means he'll try to act calm and composed in front of his peers and when you get him outside the classroom we'll be there waiting to cuff him and take him away," Hotch answered as Reid and Alex sped past them.

"They're going to beat us there Hotch, you should've let me drive," Morgan complained.

"Is this your first time going after the UnSub?" Reid asked. She smiled slightly at that.

"No this is my eighth case with the BAU, Section-Chief Strauss sent me on other cases to see if I was good enough to go on your team," Alex flexed her hands starting to get sick of the long ride out.

"Our team? Why didn't she put you on one of the other teams?"

"She said one of the members of your team would be going into retirement and she was recommending me to take their place," Alex sped up driving past their fellow agents, "but then she told me that he wasn't retiring and then sent me on cases to prove I could join alongside of your team as it was."

"So that's why she was pushing Hotch's retirement," Reid mused.

"We're here," Alex said approaching the gates. A security guard came forward bearing the schools logo. Alex rolled down the window and they flashed their badges.

"FBI," Reid said and he nodded letting them through. Alex looked at her mirror and seen the other car being questioned as she parked.

"Morgan won't be happy," Reid laughed.

"Why?" Alex asked unbuttoning her seat belt and hiding her gun under her jacket.

"He likes arriving first." They both got out of the car and met the other agents.

"Okay, Alex and Emily you two are going to be the ones to take him from class and we'll arrest him. NYPD will be here," he was interrupted by two squad-cars joining them, "well now, everyone inside, we find him, take him, arrest him and get out of here." They walked into the school, NYPD behind them. Hotch walked over to the office and asked for Sam Josephs class schedule.

"Are you from the FBI?" the receptionist asked staring at Hotch.

"Yes m'am we are," Hotch replied showing his badge. A boy sitting outside the office looked up at them.

"I only called 5 minutes ago," he whispered.

"What?" Rossi asked.

"I rang the tip line 5 minutes ago, he's in French," the boy said staring up at the NYPD.

"Room 235, it's on the second floor," Hotch finished, "go hide kid you don't want to see him when we arrest him." He nodded and went inside the office sitting next to the receptionist.

The team walked up the stairs closely followed by the NYPD. They lingered outside the French room. Alex handed her gun to Reid and they ran through the plan one more time. Alex and Prentiss nodded to each other and knocked on the door.

"Entré," a voice called out, the girls walked in to the French class, "Ah Bonjour les filles ça va?" Prentiss didn't know what to say and just looked at Alex for help.

"Bonjour, nous recherchons pour Sam Josephs. Est-il ici?" Alex replied looking around the room.

"Oui, Josephs," he called out and one boy stood up looking at the women nastily, "Va avec ces femmes, Josephs." He walked to the top of the room and left with Prentiss and Alex straight into Morgan and the NYPD. They arrested him on the spot and he started to scream. Half the school came out of their classes witnessing his arrest. They pushed him out trying to get rid of him as quickly as possible. As they passed the office Mark Cabot stood up.

"You!" Sam screamed, "You sold me out! I'm going to get you for this Cabot, I'm going to get you!"

"No you're not," Morgan said pushing him out of the school and into one of the squad cars.

**Lower Manhattan, NYPD Headquarters, New York City**

"He's confessed to everything," Detective Ward said leaving the interrogation room, "I hate to say this but, good work Maguire." He held out his hand and Alex took it.

"Thanks sir," she said smiling. He went back in to the room as Josephs Dad arrived with a lawyer. She walked into the hallway where the rest of the team were waiting for her.

"I take it you'll be coming back with us to Quantico," Morgan said handing her her coat.

"Yeah, I am," she answered taking it.

"And you'll be joining our team," Garcia grinned.

"Yeah if Strauss lets me," Alex replied putting her coat on.

"Oh honey, you're going to learn this quick, I'm a great hacker and can get request forms in super-quick," Garcia wrapped her arm around her leading her out the door.

"Meaning?" Alex asked, she knew the answer but wanted to hear it.

"Oh come on genius you're supposed to be good at this," Garcia pulled her close and set her in front of her.

"What Garcia is trying to say is, you're on the team," Morgan said and Garcia sent him a dirty look.

"Hey, I wanted to tell her," Garcia said hitting him.

"Oh baby that hurt," he laughed faking pain whilst walking away.

"Oh I'm sure it did," Garcia hit him again.

"Stop it you two or I'll have to ground you," JJ shouted after them. Hotch shook his head, sometimes, he wondered, did he work with adults or was he a profiling babysitter?

"Excited?" Reid asked walking over to her. She grinned at him giving him a hug.

"Very."

"_A beginning is only the start of a journey to another beginning." - __**Anonymous**_

_**Well, there it is, their first case together. I'm planning on writing a good load of cases, got a lot of ideas for Alex, so don't think she's a one case wonder because she's not. Trust me this is going to be like series 5 ½. The in-between episodes before that epic finale which I still haven't seen. Living TV takes a year and a half to release episodes. Anyway Thoughts?**_

_**French Translation:**_

_**Entré, Ah Bonjour les filles ça va? = **__Enter, Ah hello ladies how are you?_

_**Bonjour, nous recherchons pour Sam Josephs. Est-il ici? = **__Hello, we're looking for Sam Josephs. Is he here?_

_**Oui, Josephs. Va avec ces femmes, Josephs = **__Yes, Josephs. Go with these women Josephs. _

_**I apologise if the grammar is dodgy, I haven't learnt French in almost 3 years and I'm going from memory here.**_


	4. Second Case Chapter 1

_**Wow, second case already. Thanks to everyone and anyone who's reading this. It actually means a lot to me and I'd love to hear what you think about this story, the review button is having a rave...somewhere. Thanks for reading. **_

**The BAU, FBI Main Office, Quantico, Virginia**

"Three weeks ago two bodies were found in Ashfield, Massachusetts," JJ said handing out case-files to the team, "both bodies were incredibly burned. They were confirmed to be Amy Grimsby and Nicola Lakenheath." She turned her screen on showing pictures of two young girls.

"The girls had been missing for five days. Police in the area arrested Timothy Fletcher but more people have been kidnapped and the body count is rising," more people were added to the screen; all of them were teenagers, roughly around 15-18.

"Have they released Fletcher yet?" Reid asked reading through the file.

"He was released this morning when four bodies were found beside the police station," JJ answered sitting down.

"He's getting more daring, he knows we're coming," Rossi said writing down his own notes on the case.

"He's burning away the evidence, this guy's smart, he's probably done something like this before," Morgan said closing the file over.

"We'll talk about this more when we get there, right now two more are missing. Ashfield needs us badly and I'll see you all on the plane in an hour," Hotch said picking up his file and walking out. The rest of the team stood up to leave as well as Alex ran in.

"Sorry I'm late, traffic was-" he started to say but was cut off by Morgan.

"It's okay Alex, Reid can you brief her?" he said turning to see Reid still sat down.

"Sure," he answered smiling. Alex walked over to him taking a case file from the top of the table.

"Right, what's happening and where are we going," she asked opening it up.

"Ashfield, Massachusetts," Reid began opening up his own file, "Three weeks ago Amy Grimsby and Nicola Lakenheath were found dead. The girls had been missing for five days and the bodies were mostly burned. Since then more teenagers have been kidnapped and murdered."

"What's the body count up to?" she asked looking away from the images of the dead teens.

"Eleven, seven girls and four boys. The local PD arrested Timothy Fletcher but he was set free after more were kidnapped and murdered," Reid continued.

"Any sign of sexual abuse?"

"None according to the report, we better get going, do you have a go-bag ready?" Reid stood up starting to leave.

"Yeah it's in my car," Alex answered putting the file into her bag.

"Okay well I'll meet you on the airstrip in an hour," Reid smiled awkwardly before leaving. Alex followed suit turning off the huge monitor.

"Are you okay Fem-Reid?" Garcia said appearing at the door.

"Fem-Reid?" Alex asked looking confused.

"Female Reid," Garcia explained, "I like to nickname people and well you're basically the female version of Reid therefore Fem-Reid." She grinned but Alex wasn't happy.

"How am I like Reid? We're completely different," she frowned folding her arms over her chest.

"You're both Kid Geniuses and seeing as we already call Reid Kid Genius we figured Fem-Reid would suit you because you're both Kid Geniuses," Garcia chirped sipping her coffee.

"Right, um, could you not call me that," Alex said pushing past Garcia angrily.

"Oh okay, sorry," Garcia shouted after her as Alex left the office.

**BAU Plane, Between Virginia and Massachusetts**

The team were on the plane Hotch and Rossi were sitting at one end talking to one another. Morgan was listening to music in a completely different world. JJ and Prentiss were playing a game of cards as Reid watched. Alex sat on her own reading a book, occasionally Reid looked over at her worried finally he got up to talk to her.

"Are you okay?" Reid asked Alex sitting down facing her.

"Yeah I'm fine," she replied not looking up from her book.

"It's just you haven't said a word since this morning," she looked up frustrated.

"I'm fine, I've just been thinking about this case. Sorry, but can you leave me alone I want to finish this," she snapped. Alex was turning pages faster than Reid. Taking the hint he got up and sat next to Morgan.

"What's wrong kid?" he asked taking his earphones out.

"I think Alex is upset with me," Reid said taking out the case file.

"Who? Fem-Reid? Don't worry about her she snapped at Garcia this morning, must be the time of the month if you get me," Morgan replied smiling reassuringly.

"Fem-Reid?" he asked, echoing Alex earlier that morning.

"Yeah, me and Garcia came up with it, you know how you two are so alike? Well we nicknamed her Fem-Reid because she's the female version of you," Morgan laughed.

"Maybe that's why she snapped at Garcia, I wouldn't like it if you were calling me a version of someone else," Reid mused looking over his shoulder at Alex. She had finished the book and was reading the case file, essentially mimicking Reid.

"She is very like you though," Morgan mumbled. Reid started to argue back but Hotch stood up,

"We're going to land in about 10 minutes, but we're about an hour away from Ashfield. When we arrive get your bags and get in one of the SUVs, I'll be driving one and Morgan will be driving the other," Hotch said looking over his team. JJ and Prentiss started to whisper trying to decide who would be the safer driver in the long countryside, Hotch or Morgan.

"The local PD have no leads since releasing Fletcher and we're basically starting from scratch due to the lack of evidence," Hotch continued commanding everyone's attention again, "They've never experienced something like this and it's all relatively new to them, they don't have a lot of resources so we're going to have to make-do with the bare minimum." The plane started to shudder and Hotch sat down as the plane prepared to land.

**Worchester Regional Airport, Massachusetts**

Alex was last to grab her bag as the others piled into the SUVs. Rossi, JJ and Prentiss went into one with Hotch leaving Alex with Reid and Morgan. She sighed getting into the back as the other two boys got in to the front.

"Stupid thing," Morgan uttered hitting the SatNav.

"What's wrong with it?" Alex asked leaning forward between the seats.

"It keeps telling me I'm 3,000 miles away from Ashfield but I know I'm not, I hate SatNavs, what happened to the good old reliable map?" Morgan complained lying back.

"Did you put the state in?" she asked pointing out the obvious.

"Yeah! Wait, no," Morgan said adding the state to the map. Suddenly it cleaned up and gave the route to him.

"Thanks Alex," he mumbled as she sat back putting her seatbelt on.

"No problem," she whispered as he started the car. They got out of the airport and Morgan tried following the SatNav but gave up and followed road signs instead. The three of them chatted about mundane things such as music, films, TV, Reid chatted about his love of Soap operas much to the amusement of Alex and Morgan.

"So, Alex, tell me this, how much of a genius are you?" Morgan asked jokingly looking at Alex in the rear view mirror. She smiled at him looking away.

"I don't really regard myself as a genius," Alex laughed as Reid turned to her.

"What do you regard yourself as?" he asked as Morgan sped up a little.

"Above average," she grinned. She was starting to like Reid again after ignoring him because of Garcia's nickname for her.

"Way above average," Morgan laughed and Alex laughed. They drove for about twenty more minutes before arriving at Ashfield.

The town was like a ghost town. The streets were silent and the only sound to be heard was the SUV driving through the town.

"Oh I do not like this," Morgan said rubbing his head.

"Where is everybody?" Reid mused aloud looking around.

"Probably inside hiding, wouldn't you be if a killer was on the loose preying on children?" Alex breathed as she caught a glimpse of a child watching behind a curtain.

"Where's the station? This place is giving me the creeps," Morgan sped up looking for the station. When they arrived it was empty as well but cars surrounded the town hall next to it.

"There must be a meeting on," Reid said getting out of the car.

"Small towns like this tend to have open town meetings as a form of government," Alex added and the three of them stood outside of the hall. They could hear shouts from the inside.

"Should we go in?" Alex asked staring up at the huge hall.

"Maybe we should wait for Hotch," Reid answered trying to look inside but could only see dark shadows.

"This place is creepy, I'd rather go inside than stay out here," Morgan walked towards the doors. He put his hand on the handle just as it burst open. Two tall muscular men came out staring at the three agents.

"Who are you?" one asked, he was bald but had a dark bushy beard.

"FBI," Morgan said showing his badge. He was as tall as the men and just as muscular and wasn't as intimidated by them as Alex and Reid.

"FBI? Hey Burke, they're here," he shouted back into the hall. The other man stared down at Alex and Reid unnerving them. An equally tall man came out with a police uniform on; two others dressed like him followed him.

"Come with me Gentlemen, and lady, I'll show you were you'll be working," he said walking from the towns hall to the police department next door.

"Reid, ring Hotch, I think he might be lost," Morgan said as they walked in. Reid took out his phone and started to ring Hotch as Alex caught up with Morgan and the officers.

"Any idea what this could be?" Burke asked leading them to an office just off the main hall.

"I'd rather wait until the rest of the team gets here before we give our theories to you," Morgan answered following Burke. The other two officers went to their desks and began addressing smaller domestic crimes.

"He's not answering," Reid said walking into the office.

"Try him a few more times and we'll get set up," Morgan nodded to Alice and she took out her case file and started to pin everything they knew up on one of the boards.

"We'll get started on a profile until the rest of our team gets here," Morgan said to the officer and he left the team.

"There's no answer on any of their phones," Reid said after ringing them all a few times.

"We'll worry about them later let's get started on this," Morgan replied and Reid went over to help Alex.

_**Now where, oh where could Hotch, Rossi, JJ and Prentiss be? And is the burning really to cover up evidence? Thoughts?**_


	5. Second Case Chapter 2

**Ashfield PD, Ashfield, Massachusetts **

"Queen of all knowledge here, speak now squire or forever hold your peace," Garcia chirped down the phone.

"Hey Baby-Girl, got any information for me on these kids?" Morgan replied putting the phone on speaker.

"They are all connected, they all went to the same school, same clubs, same church everything," they could hear Garcia typing loudly as she spoke.

"Was there anything that they were part of that not all the kids in the town were?" Reid asked handing Alex over more pictures.

"Not in their records no," Garcia mumbled typing quicker.

"Anything come up strange about the bodies?" Morgan asked throwing a marker over to Alex to write as Garcia spoke.

"They all had crosses burned into their foreheads and there was traces of spices found on the bodies," Alex wrote that up on the board and then started to tap the marker on her head. She had read about something to do with this but couldn't remember it exactly.

"Oh and there's something else, last month Madison Musso went to a doctor outside of Ashfield complaining of stomach problems and was revealed to be pregnant," Garcia said sending the information to their phones, "it says here she was very vocal in her schools celibacy club, ironic isn't it?"

"Did it say who the father was?" Morgan asked they were all staring at the phone waiting on an answer. Garcia seemed to take a year and a half to answer them.

"Sorry to be anti-climatic but she never gave a name but there is a picture of her with Daniel Jones at their homecoming prom maybe he's the father," Garcia answered and they all looked up at the list. Daniel Jones was found the same time as Madison Musso.

"No, that's perfect Garcia listen, can you keep delving into school newsletters and see if the other victims are connected like that?" Reid said as Alex wrote up the connection between them.

"I'll ring you if I get anything," she replied hanging up the phone.

"I'm going to try Hotch again, call me if Garcia calls back," Morgan said leaving the room.

"Any ideas?" Reid asked sitting down on the table.

"A few, she would've kept the baby right? She's Christian and abortion is a sin, but having a baby out of wedlock is a sin too," Alex was rambling on looking up at the pictures.

"They had crucifixes burned on their foreheads too, maybe we should talk to the pastor here," Reid replied.

"Yeah, we should probably talk to their friends and families as well, if he's killing them because of their sins we should find out what sins made them targets," Alex said putting the pictures into the groups they were found in.

"What have you got so far?" Hotch said walking in followed by Prentiss, Morgan, Rossi and JJ.

"We think this UnSub is motivated by religion," Reid started, "he burns crucifixes on their foreheads and Madison Musso was pregnant when she was killed and we think Daniel Jones is the father."

"To the UnSub they're guilty of conceiving a child out of wedlock and that could've been the trigger for him to murder them," Alex finished.

"So if he's killing them because of past sins what about the others?" Morgan asked whilst helping the others settle in to the office.

"We're not sure, we were thinking of talking to their friends and maybe their pastor to see if it is sin that's the trigger for the UnSub," Alex replied.

"In that case, Alex and Emily go talk to their friends, Morgan and Dave go talk to the pastor, we'll continue working on the profile," Hotch said helping JJ with her bags. The four of them left getting into the separate SUVs and driving on.

"There's been a support group set up in the school for the friends of the victims," Alex said as Prentiss drove on.

"Best start there then," she said turning the SatNav off and relying on different road markings.

"What took you guys so long?" Alex asked double-checking she had her badge with her.

"That stupid SatNav, road signs were telling us the right way but Hotch followed the SatNav instead and we wound up in the middle of a field which according to it was Ashfield," Prentiss started to complain, "We told him to follow the signs but no Hotch is an Alpha-Male and decided that since he got the SatNav he'd pay attention to it and nothing else, he doesn't like being wrong. Typical man."

"Sounds just like my Father," Alex laughed as they left Ashfield and drove towards Buckland.

**St. John's Episcopal Church, Ashfield, Massachusetts **

"Gentlemen, how may I help you?" the pastor said picking up the mass leaflets.

"SSA David Rossi and SSA Derek Morgan, we have a few questions for you about the recent murders here," Rossi answered as they flashed their badges.

"It's absolutely terrible, I knew all of them very well, Alice and Sarah were members of the choir," he sighed putting the mass leaflets down next to the candles.

"Did any of them come to you with any problems?" Morgan asked checking the church out. There was a shrine dedicated to the murdered teenagers next to pictures of the choir and several other pictures from different events.

"Michael came to me frequently, he was worried about his Mother," the pastor said sitting down, "Amy was very curious about love as was Nicola they kept asking about the sins involved with love and how one could commit these sins."

"What did you tell her?" Rossi asked sitting down facing him, he sighed again and stroked his beard.

"I just discussed the subject with them, reminded them how it is a sin to have sex before marriage and I thought that was it, now that you mentioned it they were both awfully nervous about the whole subject and kept glancing at each other."

"What about the others? Did they come to you as often as the other three?" Morgan asked as Rossi wrote down that the pastor said.

"No I wouldn't say so, I mostly seen them before Easter when they came for yearly confessions,"

"Okay, thank you for your time sir, if you remember anything give us a call," Rossi said getting up. They shook his hand and left climbing into the SUV and driving back to the station.

**Mohawk Trail Regional High School, Buckland, Massachusetts**

"The group therapy room is in here," the Headmistress said standing outside of the room, "We weren't expecting any of them to return for a while but the parents believed it was better for them to be here than to be surrounded by, well you know."

"Thank you m'am," Prentiss said her hand on the handle. The Headmistress left them, her heels clicking down the hallway. Prentiss and Alex walked into the room and about fifteen teenagers stared up at them. They were sitting on the floor in a circle talking quietly.

"Uh, hi we're Agents Emily and Alex with the FBI," Prentiss said as they flashed their badges.

"Have you caught him?" a blonde girl asked staring up at the two agents.

"No, not yet," Alex replied, "We're currently working on the case and wanted to ask you guys some questions about your friends."

"Why are you questioning us? Shouldn't you be out there catching this guy?" a boy with a buzz cut asked glaring up at the agents.

"There are a few things we need to ask you guys to help us catch the guy," Prentiss said stepping forward closer to him. The boy attempted to match her gaze but gave up and looked away, defeated.

"Did any of the um, victims, talk to you guys about stuff that they thought was against your religion or stuff that they thought was a sin?" Alex asked looking over the students.

"What do sins have to do with this? You're not our pastor," the buzz cut boys friend said.

"It might be connected to these murders," Prentiss replied walking around to him showing the same position of authority to him. He looked away still ticked off.

"Maddy was pregnant, if that helps," one girl said looking up.

"It does yeah," Alex answered writing it down although they already knew that, "Did you all know she was pregnant?"

"It was so obvious, she used to be so skinny and she started gaining weight and quit the cheerleading squad, we all knew," one of the girls in a small group by themselves said showing no remorse for their murdered friend.

"What about the others?" Prentiss asked leaning up against the wall.

"Well, we all know about Amy and Nicole," the same girl said turning to her friends, they exchanged glances and one began to giggle.

"Well we don't," Prentiss said and the girl stopped her giggling, "Could one of you tell us?" The girls turned to each other again ready to laugh.

"They were going out," a boy said looking away, he was choking back tears. Prentiss and Alex looked at each other, Prentiss nodded for her to continue on.

"What about Alice Pullman, Marie Hughes, Tyrone Morgan and Melissa Hoffman?" Alex asked looking around the room. The three Cheerleaders looked at each other again. The middle one, who appeared to be the leader, nodded at them.

"They were having affairs," one of the girls said flicking her hair back. Alex looked at Prentiss and wrote down the information.

"John Doherty, Sarah Callahan and Michael Singer, any rumours about them?" Prentiss asked, the teens all looked at each other and for once the smaller group had nothing to say.

"Did they have anything in common?" Alex asked, if they didn't commit any sins then that would ruin the theory Alex was working on.

"None of their parents are married," a boy said from the back of the classroom.

"You mean they were born out of wedlock?" Alex pressed. Prentiss looked up at Alex confused, she didn't know why Alex was getting excited about this information.

"Yeah," he grumbled and Alex jotted it down.

"Okay thank you, that's all we need," Alex said nodding to Prentiss and leaving the room. Prentiss followed her out confused.

"What's going on?" she asked but Alex hushed her she was ringing Garcia.

"Hello Garcia? What spices were found on the body? Uh-huh, you sure? Okay cool thanks," Alex was writing notes as she listened getting more excited, "We need to get back, I know what this guy is doing."

**Ashfield PD, Ashfield, Massachusetts **

Alex and Prentiss returned back to the station, she ran her theory by Prentiss on the way back and Prentiss agreed that that was the UnSubs motive and course of action. They walked in and the team were running theory's past each other but were basically stumped.

"Did you guys get anything?" Hotch asked hopefully.

"Well, basically, Alex has it mostly figured out," Prentiss said nudging Alex forward.

"Really?" Morgan asked surprised that she was able to figure it out by herself.

"Really," Prentiss smiled, "Go on Alex tell them."

"It's a Witch hunt," Alex said walking over to the board to start writing everything up, "The UnSub is killing them because he sees them as sinners and is performing purification rituals involving burning away their sin. The bodies were all found with traces of Frankincense, Myrrh, Styrax and Copal on them." She crossed over to the pictures of the Teenagers and Prentiss started to talk as Alex wrote around them.

"Amy and Nicole were involved in a homosexual relationship. Madison and Daniel had sex before marriage and perhaps aborted a baby. John, Sarah and Michael were born out of wedlock, basically born into sin and Alice, Marie, Tyrone and Morgan were all having affairs," Prentiss looked at the team as they started compiling a more thorough profile.

"Good work ladies, we should be ready to give the profile in a few minutes, I'll go let Burke know," Hotch said getting up and leaving.

"The UnSub is incredibly religious, he'd attend services every day and would pray constantly," Hotch started addressing the few Police that the town had and the members of the Neighbourhood watch that had been set up following the first deaths.

"He's targeting sinners, he's killing these teenagers because either they themselves have sinned or were born into sin," Morgan added, he noticed the officers and volunteers shifting uncomfortably. They had all sinned one way or another and now worried about the fate of their children.

"He's basically initiated a Witch Hunt on Ashfield. This state is well known for the Salem Witch Trials between 1692 and 1693 but this isn't like those trial's, the UnSub doesn't believe he's killing them he believes he's cleansing them and has launched this Witch Hunt to catch sinners," Reid rambled on, "He believes God sent him here on a mission to cleanse this town of young sinners."

"The UnSub is white, devoted to God, about 40 to 50 years old, he's someone you all know and trust, he doesn't stand out in a crowd but you'd still notice that he's there," Alex continued, "he smells of spices all the time. He often says things like 'God be with you,' and makes the sign of the cross every time he passes the church."

"We need you to get this profile out to as many teenagers as possible, it's the only way to ensure their safety," Hotch finished, as he spoke a woman came rushing in frantically.

"There's been another murder," she said staring at the men in front of her. The team looked at each other in shock before following her out. She led them to the back of the Town Hall were two bodies were left in the exact same state as the previous ones.

"Christ almighty," Chief Burke said removing his hat.

"Who is it?" Reid asked as Alex started to move away. The smell of the bodies was making her sick.

"Paul Carling and Nick Armstrong," the chief sighed, "They weren't even reported missing."

"He's escalating," Rossi said observing the bodies.

"He didn't burn them as well as before," Reid said getting closer to Paul Carling who's back was visible, "He whipped them."

"He scourged them, just like the Romans did to Christ," Hotch said looking away from the bodies as the church bells chimed.

"Guys, our UnSub could be in Church right now," Prentiss said before Morgan and the officers ran towards the Church.

"Wait, guys," Reid shouted chasing after them. Morgan and the officers stood in front of the church planning how they would confront the killer.

"If we go in guns blazing he'll know we're on to him, we have figure out who he is first," Reid panted trying to catch his breath.

"He's in there right now, we need to go in and get him before he kills another kid," Morgan argued.

"And who exactly are you arresting?" Reid answered, the officers nor Morgan didn't have an answer, "Come on we better go back to the station and figure this out."

**Ashfield PD, Ashfield, Massachusetts **

"Is Reverend Jackson the only pastor in the area?" Rossi asked Garcia over the phone. The officers had alerted the families of the two latest victims and were giving the profile to the teenagers in the town.

"He's the only one registered," Garcia answered typing away.

"What about former pastors?" Morgan asked and Garcia typed some more.

"Six," Garcia answered.

"Have any of them been released from a psychiatric hospital recently?" Alex asked and the team looked at her, this wasn't included in their profile.

"One, Frank Copland, he was administered after trying to burn himself to death," Garcia replied, he sounded just like their guy.

"Was there a reason as to why he tried to kill himself?" Reid asked looking over at Alex; they both knew he was their guy.

"It doesn't give one but according to the Doctors notes he referred to everything as being a sin," Garcia answered, "I think this is your guy."

"Can you send us his address?" Morgan asked getting up and grabbing his gun.

"Already sent to your phone sweet cheeks," Garcia said cheerfully.

"Thanks baby girl," Morgan replied hanging up.

"How did you know he'd be a psychiatric patient?" Rossi asked Alex.

"I don't know, I just had a hunch he would be," she shrugged.

"Another girl has been reported missing," an officer said opening the door.

"Come on, we know who he is, we might be able to save this girl," Hotch said, "Morgan, Prentiss with me, the rest of you stay here." The three of them left leaving the other members hoping they got to him in time.

"Nice work Alex," JJ said handing her a coffee.

"Thanks, I just hope that girl is okay," she replied taking a sip.

**Frank Copland's House, Ashfield, Massachusetts **

The house was small and smelt of burning. The FBI and officers pulled up and could hear screams from inside. They were far enough way from the town that no one could hear the screams.

"You two and Prentiss take the back entrance, Morgan, myself and Burke will take the front, be prepared to shoot this guy he might be armed," Hotch said looking up every so often at the house. They broke up and took the separate entrances.

"FBI!" Morgan shouted kicking the door down, the screams grew louder as the advanced. Prentiss and the two officers met them almost as soon as they burst in. They all began to shout 'Clear' as they searched the house.

"It sounds like it's coming from under the house," she said trying to find the entrance to the basement. Morgan found it almost instantly and kicked it down.

"FBI," he shouted again running down the stairs followed by the rest of the officers. They entered the basement and found the UnSub whipping a young girl manically, she was crying and screaming but he was shouting more and more bible passages at her.

"FBI stop what you're doing," Hotch said raising his gun.

"This girl has sinned," Copland screamed whipping her more.

"She hasn't committed any sins," Morgan shouted. Copland turned around and attempted to whip Hotch, he missed his body but whipped his hand sending his gun flying. He attempted to whip the officers away but kept missing. As Hotch knelt down to pick up his gun keeping his eye on the UnSub he whipped his back causing Hotch to fall to the ground and Morgan to shoot him in the shoulder.

"You're going to burn in hell!" he screamed before fainting. One of the officers rang for an ambulance as Morgan helped Hotch up. Prentiss ran over and tried to put pressure on his wound but it was useless.

"He's dead," she announced standing up as the girl was released by Burke from the post Copland had tied her to. She was shaking uncontrollably and asking for her Mother. Prentiss took off her jacket and wrapped the girl in it as the EMT's arrived.  
_

**Ashfield PD, Ashfield, Massachusetts **

"They rescued her but Copland died," Rossi said getting off the phone with Hotch.

"Is she okay?" JJ asked.

"Far from it," Rossi shook his head sitting down. Alex and Reid got up and started to remove all their notes from the board.

"At least it's all over," JJ whispered running her fingers through her hair.

"Yeah that's something at least," Rossi said thankful that the case was over.

_**Children are the hands by which we take hold of heaven – Henry Ward Beecher.**_


	6. Third Case Chapter 1

_**Should be noted I'm still not getting rid of JJ and I might not be adding in this new person…whoever they may be. This is my Criminal Minds and Nina Tassler can't change that.**_

**Sunnyvale, California**

He spotted her from afar. She had just arrived home from her weekly shop, she always left at 10 and returned at 2. At that time the street was empty, parents were rushing off to pick their kids up from school. He knew they were alone, no one would see him but they'd see her all right. The parents covering their children's eyes rushing past quickly to avoid scaring them for life. The one mom would stop and usher her kids on before calling an ambulance but it'd be too late.

He walked forward out of the shade and ran across the street to her house trampling over her flowerbeds. She turned around seeing what he was doing she started to shout at him.

"What do you think you're doing young man? I spent weeks growing those flowers," she shouted but he ignored her. He rushed up to her and covered her mouth. She started to scream but no one could hear her. Her eyes filled with fear looked up at the man but he didn't care about her alive, dead was more potent for him. He raised his arm and his her across the head with a hammer. She fell to the ground and he struck her several more times cracking her head fully open and smashing her ribs. The plain white door was covered with the sickly red goo.

He looked down at her finally happy. He spotted her purse lying next to her and calmly bent down and picked it up taking her purse with him. He left the woman there as the parents with their children started to arrive home.

_**The Years Teach Much Which The Days Never Knew – Ralph Waldo Emerson.**_

**The BAU, FBI Main Office, Quantico, Virginia**

The agents sat in the bullpen filling out reports when Hotch came rushing in from JJ's office.

"Get your go-bags, we're meeting on the airstrip in an hour you'll be briefed then," he said running through the pen. The agents looked at each other confused as JJ came out followed by Rossi.

"Serial killer in Sunnyvale we need to get going," JJ said following Hotch out the door accompanied by Rossi.

"Did she say Sunnydale?" Morgan asked turning his computer off.

"What? Can't Buffy and the Scoobies handle it?" Garcia asked giggling.

"Maybe it's not just vampires this time, maybe it's humans," Alex said waving her hands spookily and she said 'humans' and Prentiss laughed.

"I'm sorry what?" Reid asked.

"You know Buffy The Vampire Slayer," Prentiss said getting up. Reid shook his head frowning.

"Do you watch anything other than documentaries?" Garcia asked taking Alex's reports off her.

"Usually just soap operas," he replied grabbing his bag and getting up.

"Oh boy," Garcia whispered walking away, Morgan laughed shaking his head.

"Reid, you might want to invest your time in some pulp fiction, or you know, anything but soaps," Prentiss wrapping her arms around Reid. The team left the bullpen and Garcia went into her office to being working on the case.

**BAU Jet, In between Virginia and California**

"For the past month or so old women have been attacked on the street and beat to death with a blunt object," JJ said addressing the team on the plane, "Police presence has been raised in the suburbs but more murders are being committed throughout the day."

"Throughout the day?" Prentiss asked confused. Most murders happen at night not during the day.

"Most of the murders occur at nine a.m. and two p.m. and sometimes at midday but never at night," JJ replied sitting down.

"He must know the area pretty well as well as knowing the schedule of the street," Morgan said closing over his file.

"The UnSubs motivation could be he hates his mother or older women in general," Reid started, "He might be dominated by an older woman in his life, someone who he feels has ruined him and is attacking these women as revenge."

"The blunt force trauma suggests a young offender but the level of hatred and confidence implies that he could be older and more experienced. He could have a history of assaulting older women," Alex said putting her file away.

"He's organised but with a lack of control, he's been doing this for a long time, we should check past records on minor crimes against elderly women in the same area," Hotch said, "When we get there Prentiss, Morgan and Reid head to the latest crime scene and see if you can get anything there, the rest of us will work the local PD on the profile."

Reid walked over and sat with Alex and JJ and started playing poker with them.

"Be careful Alex, Spence likes to cheat," JJ said handing out the cards.

"I don't cheat I'm just exceptionally good," Reid retaliated throwing two cards out and picking up two.

"Ready to show?" JJ said clutching her cards tightly.

"I guess," Reid sighed and Alex nodded. JJ put her cards down first.

"Full house," She grinned confidently. Alex sighed defeated and put her hand down.

"Two pair," she said. Reid sighed and scratched his head before putting his hand down mimicking Alex.

"Royal Flush," he grinned triumphantly.

"See," JJ pointed at him, "He cheats."

"How many times do I have to tell you? Don't play against a magician," Reid laughed picking the cards up.

"So you do cheat?" Alex said taking the cards off him.

"No, I'm just better at playing," Reid said as Alex dealt the cards.


	7. Third Case Chapter 2

_**Sorry for the long delay, my parents took me away on a surprise holiday but I'm back with lots of cases. Enjoy.**_

**Sunnyvale PD, Sunnyvale, California**

"I can't thank you boys enough for coming out here," Detective Perry said shaking hands with Hotch.

"It's no problem, where can we set up?" Hotch replied looking around.

"We've set up a room next to our main office for you guys to work from," the Detective said leading them to a small room adjacent to the office.

"Thank you," Hotch said as the team walked in starting to set up.

"How long do you think it will take?" The Detective asked nervously rubbing his hands together.

"We don't know," JJ answered smiling at the detective. He rubbed his face before leaving continuing to rub his head.

"I don't think that's the answer he wanted," JJ muttered sitting down.

"Sunnyvale is the 9th safest city in America, the only crimes reported here are usually petty crimes," Alex stated taking her bag off and lifting out her file, "Detective Perry and the rest of the station aren't used to murders let alone a serial killer." JJ took out her file and started writing up a list of contacts.

"Good point Alex, the entire town will now be on edge due to the murders and it could strike up more violence," Hotch agreed.

"Better get started then," Rossi said throwing a marker at Alex.

**1085 Tasman Dr, Sunnyvale, California**

Prentiss, Morgan and Reid approached the crime scene carefully. The entrance facing the small house was covered in yellow crime scene tape. A Police Officer was stationed facing the tape shooing kids away.

"Agents Prentiss, Morgan and Reid," Prentiss said to the officer flashing her badge, "We're with the BAU."

"Carry on through, no not you two go home," the officer spoke to both the agents and the kids trying to get rid of them.

"Is old Granny Smith still there?" one kid on a bike said trying to look over. The agents walked on through as the officer made one last attempt to get rid of them.

"Well that's a bit morbid, kids wanting to look at a dead body," Prentiss commented looking over her shoulder.

"According to the report, it was kids that found the body in the first place, those two are probably curious as to what the body looked like," Reid replied starting to examine the area around the bloody mess.

"He first hit when her she was standing up," Morgan pointed to the blood next to the knocker on the door, "She fell and he hit her more." He indicated to the drag marks and blood splatter next to the door and all over the floor.

"He came in this way trampling over the flower beds," Reid added, "That would've caught her attention and her reaction caused him to attack her."

"After he killed her he stole money from her purse, walked across the road," Prentiss added following the drips of blood to the house facing them, "Cleaned his weapon and then left the street, possibly through that alleyway."

"Was there any indication in the report what the weapon could be," Morgan asked looking over at Reid.

"It just said it was a heavy blunt object," Reid replied looking over at the two kids as they gave up and left the scene.

"I think he killed her at this time on purpose," Reid said watching the kids, "he wanted the kids to find her, he wanted them to remember the image of the old woman beaten and bloody."

"The closest school is around the corner," Morgan added looking at the lawns, "Not a lot of these houses have cars so they'd walk their kids to and from school. Our UnSub knows the routines of the street so he would know when the parents leave to pick up their kids and when they'd be back."

"We should get back and let the rest of the team know," Prentiss said and they walked towards their SUV.

**Sunnyvale PD, Sunnyvale, California**

"It's almost exactly like the John Wayne Glover case of 1990 in Sydney," Alex said looking up at the facts on the white-board, "It would even go as far as to say this is a copy-cat case."

"It could be," Rossi agreed, "There's a lack of sexual violation when he attacks but that could be due to time constraints."

"Call Garcia and see if she found anything about past cases," Hotch said as JJ quickly dialled the number.

"Hey Garcia, be good you're on speaker," JJ said down the phone.

"What took you guys so long? I've been sitting here with these cases for hours, I felt abandoned," Garcia complained.

"Sorry Garcia we were working on the profile," JJ answered as Hotch rolled his eyes.

"I looked up cases regarding pensioners being attacked in Sunnyvale and didn't get anything so I widened my search to all of California and found hundreds mainly committed by the same 6 guys," Garcia said.

"Are any of them living in Sunnyvale?" Hotch asked as Reid, Prentiss and Morgan walked in.

"Three, oh two, one of them is serving time for theft," Garcia answered.

"Can you send their addresses to us?" Hotch asked.

"Sent them already," Garcia chirped happily.

"Thanks Garcia we'll call you if we need anything more," JJ said hanging up.

"What did you find at the scene?" Hotch asked.

"The UnSub attacks during the morning and at 2 because he wants the kids to see the bodies," Morgan said, "The last scene was close to an elementary school just like the others, he chooses those locations to leave the kids with a lasting memory of the murdered bodies."

"We have two suspects with previous convictions regarding pensioners, Morgan and Prentiss go question" Hotch began checking his phone for Garcia's information, "Christopher Forrester, David and I will go question Dominic Walsh." After Hotch gave his orders the team separated again leaving Reid, JJ and Alex in the office.

"If he wants the kids to see the bodies that would traumatise them, our UnSub might've witnessed a murder when he was younger," Alex started looking over at Reid, "Or seen a dead body which ruined him and now he wants the same for these kids."

"That's what I thought, why else would he want kids to lay witness to the mangled bodies?" Reid answered as JJ started to ring Garcia again.

"Hey Garcia, were any of those two guys witnesses to a murder when they were younger?" JJ asked putting the Technical Analyst on speaker.

"Nope, none of them even have offences from when they were younger," Garcia answered.

"Okay, Garcia I need you to work some tech magic," Alex said getting closer to the phone, "When they were younger, about five to twelve years old, were there any murders involving old people near where they lived?"

"Oh you are asking for magic," Garcia answered, they could hear her smiling as she spoke, "Luckily for you guys I'm the Hermione of tech stuff, I'll call back if I get anything." She hung up and Alex pulled away as Reid looked at her confused.

"Who's Hermione?" Reid asked.

"And this why you need to watch movies other than Sci-Fi," Alex said walking away, JJ smiled down at Reid before beginning to write up her Press Report.

"No seriously, who's Hermione?" Reid asked again following Alex.

"She's a witch in the Harry Potter series, when we get back I'm forcing you to sit through the films," Alex laughed lifting the information about their two suspects from the printer. Reid walked away looking scared.

**771 N Fair Oaks Avenue, Sunnyvale, California**

Prentiss and Morgan pulled up to the parking lot next to the condo and got out quickly. They walked up to the door and rang a few times. Finally a small man with mousy-brown hair answered peering up at them behind huge glasses.

"I don't want to buy anything," he mumbled attempting to close the door.

"That's good 'cause we're not selling anything, FBI," Morgan held the door open flashing his badge.

"You're here about those old ladies being murdered aren't you? You can leave now because it's not me," he opened the door showing he was using a cane to keep himself steady.

"Where were you yesterday at 2 o'clock?" Prentiss asked holding the door.

"Where I always am, at physiotherapy," he grumbled, "I had a stroke last year and go to physiotherapy every day." Prentiss and Morgan looked at each other; he couldn't be their UnSub.

"Thanks for your time sir, we might be in contact later on," Prentiss said leading Morgan away. The man looked at them one last time before closing the door.

"Get Garcia to validate his story, he seems too fragile to be our UnSub but he could still be him," Morgan unlocked the car climbing in followed by Prentiss who was already dialling Garcia's number.

"Hi, can you look up Christopher Forrester's medical records?" Prentiss asked as Morgan pulled away.

"Uh, he suffered a stroke last year and attends physiotherapy every day from 10 in the morning until 3 in the afternoon," Garcia answered quickly typing on her other computer.

"Is their anything that connects him with the victims?" Prentiss asked as Morgan sped towards the station.

"Just the school, Lakewood Elementary School is in the same area as the suspects and all five murders," Prentiss looked over at Morgan before thanking Garcia and hanging up.

"Lakewood Elementary School is in the same area as the murders and both suspects, maybe there was something that happened in that school that would've kick started the UnSub to start killing old people," Prentiss said as they approached the station.

"That could be it," Morgan turned the car around, "Call Reid and let him know, we're going to that school." Morgan sped off and Prentiss rang Reid.

**96 Tasman Dr, Sunnyvale, California**

Rossi and Hotch stood outside looking at the tiny house.

"He lives in the same area as the last victim," Rossi commented looking over the shabby house, "He would've known the routines of the street."

"According to our profile he's organised and controlled, look at this house," Hotch waved his hand over it, "It's dirty and shabby."

"If I spent all my time focusing on murder and learning the routines of the victim and their street my house would be dishevelled looking too," Rossi said walking towards the door. Hotch followed him and Rossi knocked on the door. A man came to the door reeking of alcohol, his hair was a mess and he had a rough looking beard. He had one hand on the doorframe and the other was clutching a beer bottle.

"Dominic Walsh? FBI," Hotch said flashing his badge.

"I didn't steal nothing," Walsh replied attempting to hide his bottle. Rossi checked his watch, it was only 12 o'clock and he was drunk.

"We're not here about theft, what do you know about old ladies being murdered in the area?" Hotch asked looking over the mans shoulder into his house. It was a filthy house that reeked of sweat and alcohol.

"Nothin' why?" he replied beginning to stagger.

"Just asking," Rossi replied pulling Hotch's shoulder and walking away.

"Clearly not our UnSub," Hotch grumbled getting into the car.

"Let's get back maybe Morgan and Prentiss had better luck," Rossi said as Hotch drove away from the shabby house.

**Lakewood Elementary School, Sunnyvale, California**

The kids were all running mad around the playground, giggling and playing happily. He looked over them pitying them, he knew later on that day some of them would see a sight that would leave them traumatised, like he was.

A little girl waved over at him smiling, he raised his hand and waved back before leaving to clean up the lunch hall. As he moped it he thought how gratifying it was going to be when he got his next kill and he'd get away with it every time. He licked his lips excitedly before moping up some spilt ketchup. The red goo got him excited and he had to contain his happiness in case someone seen him, but he knew no-one would see him later and no-one would be able to stop him. Not even the precious BAU that his idiot of a brother got in to help out. No, no one could catch him now.


	8. Third Case Chapter 3

**Lakewood Elementary School, Sunnyvale, California:**

Morgan and Prentiss arrived at the school. They could hear kids laughing in the playground as they headed to the Principal's office. He was sitting behind his desk typing away on his computer when they entered.

"Excuse me sir, we want to ask you a few questions," Prentiss said flashing her badge.

"Come in, come in," he said standing up and shaking their hands, "I'm Edgar Stephens how may I help you today."

"We're here about the recent murders happening in the area," Morgan said shifting in the uncomfortable chair.

"Don't worry about the children, we've brought in the best child psychiatrist in the state and she's taking good care of them," he commented quickly saving his work.

"What way is she taking care of them?" Prentiss asked.

"She uses art therapy on the kids, they draw what they saw, what they felt about it and she helps them from there," he answered standing up and getting some files from the cabinet behind him.

"Were there any pieces particularly strange? Have any of the kids stood out?" Morgan asked looking over at Prentiss as she studied the principal.

"There was one, we don't really talk about her," he answered picking out one file and handing it over to Morgan, "Natasha Perry seen one body but drew one that hadn't happened yet. We asked her why she drew that and she said that's how it looked in her mind."

The two agents looked at the picture. It was highly detailed for a child to draw, every flower was squashed, the grandmother's clothes were drawn and coloured to perfection and the blood was scattered perfectly. It was as if she had photographed it.

"Do you mind if we take her file with us?" Morgan asked as the principal returned the other files.

"Not at all but be careful with it," the principal smiled sitting down again, "Is that all I can do for you today agents?"

"Yes, thank you," Prentiss said standing up and the pair left to return to Sunnyvale PD.

**Sunnyvale PD, Sunnyvale, California**

Morgan and Prentiss walked in to find the rest of the team assembled already.

"How did it go with Walsh?" Morgan asked sitting down next to JJ.

"He's not our UnSub, he's an alcoholic and is basically confined to his own house," Hotch said rubbing his head, "What about Christopher Forrester?"

"He's not the UnSub either, he attends Physiotherapy after having a stroke last year, he could barely stand let alone kill anyone," Morgan answered, "But after his house we went to Lakewood Elementary School and discovered this." He put the file on the table.

"After the murders the kids who seen the bodies are brought in for art therapy," Prentiss began, "They draw what they saw and what they felt about it, and this one file is pretty weird."

"Why did you go to the school?" Hotch asked looking up at Morgan.

"The school was in the same area as the murders and it was the kids at those schools who seen the bodies," Morgan answered, "I thought we should go to see if there was anything there in connection with the murders and we found that." Morgan hated explaining himself to Hotch.

"This girl drew one murder in perfect detail," Prentiss said opening the file up, "The thing is though, she seen a different murder and the murder she drew didn't happen until a week later."

"She could know who the killer is," Alex said looking at the gruesome image, "But he could be abusing her to keep quiet."

"What's her name?" Reid asked lifting the picture up.

"Natasha Perry," Morgan answered.

"She could be related to Detective Perry," JJ said looking around for the detective. They mused over this for a minute before an officer came running in.

"There's been another murder," he thundered staring at them all.

"Okay, Alex, Reid give the profile, the rest of us are going to the crime scene," Hotch said standing up, "JJ brief the press when we get there, Rossi and Prentiss circle the area for any suspicious men." The team left leaving Alex and Reid.

"Come on," Reid said standing up and walking out to the team of officers waiting outside.

"The UnSub is male, roughly twenty-five to forty years old. From the sheer brutality of the murders he could be young but the control and confidence he demonstrates is that of an older man," Alex started, "He knows the schedule of the areas he attacks and maybe knows the inhabitants of the streets he attacks."

"He's strong and dangerous and may have witnessed a murder himself when he was younger. He most likely has a job or other responsibilities which renders him unable to attack except at roughly 9am and 2pm," Reid continued, "He has a hatred for older women perhaps spawning from a hatred of his own mother."

"He'll come across as incredibly normal but whenever he sees an older woman his demeanour will change instantly and he could be quite frightening," Alex finished the profile, noticing one of the officers shifting uncomfortably at the back of the room.

"You need to inform the older women of Sunnyvale about this man and increase patrols of areas surrounding Lakewood Elementary School," Reid added, "That's all." He smiled awkwardly as the officers left. Reid's phone started to ring as he walked back into the office with Alex. He answered it quickly.

"Hi Jayje," he said as Alex started to read Natasha Perry's psychological report.

"Wait, it's exactly the same as the one in the picture just the dress is different?" Reid asked frantically making Alex look up worried.

"Okay, okay I'll talk to you later," Reid said hanging up, "They think that the UnSub is keeping to that picture and is even going as far to replicate it." Reid sat down taking the picture out of the file.

"Did you see the officer at the back of the room?" Alex asked putting the file down.

"Yeah, I think he might know something," Reid muttered as a knock came from the door. They both looked up and it was the same officer they just spoke of. Alex ushered him in and he entered nervously.

"Listen, you can't tell Detective Perry I told you this but I know who your UnSub is," he said checking behind him in case he was at the door.

"Who is it?" Alex asked taking out a pen and paper.

"Rufus Perry, the detective's brother," he whispered nervously, "He stalks old women and they report him for it but his brother manages to get rid of the claims."

"Thank you," Alex said getting up and dialling Garcia's number. Reid got up and saw the officer out thanking him again for the information.

"Hello Garcia?" Alex said as Garcia answered the phone.

"Oh good Alex, I did the search you asked me to do and there wasn't any murders involving old people when the two suspects were growing up," Garcia said.

"What can you tell me about Rufus Perry?" Alex asked as Reid sat down next to her.

"Uhh, he's Detective Perry's brother, he's thirty-five, has one daughter Natasha, his wife died earlier in the year after a car crash," Garcia answered typing away, "He works at Lakewood Elementary School from seven am to five pm. Oh god. He found his grandmother's mangled body when he was ten" When Garcia said Natasha the pair looked at each other, she was his daughter and she drew a picture depicting murders that hadn't happened yet. They knew it had to be him, especially since he himself witnessed a murder when he was younger.

"Does it say when his breaks are?" Reid asked.

"Yeah, he gets his breakfast break at nine am and his lunch break at two pm," Garcia answered.

"What's his address?" Alex asked as Reid started to ring Hotch.

"187 Tasman Drive," Garcia answered and Alex wrote it down quickly.

"Thanks Garcia, you're a star," Alex said cheerfully.

"It's no problem my TweedleDee's," Garcia giggled before hanging up.

"Hotch, we know who the UnSub is, it's Detective Perry's brother Rufus Perry, he fits the profile perfectly," Reid said, "He lives at 187 Tasman Drive." Hotch hung up and Reid sat down yawning.

"I hate Jet Lag," he said rubbing his eyes.

"We might get to go home tonight," Alex smiled passing him his coffee.

"Oh god yes, if he admits to it," Reid drank it happily running his fingers through his hair.

**187 Tasman Drive, Sunnyvale, California**

The police arrived before Hotch and Morgan with their sirens blaring. Morgan cursed under his breath.

"What are they doing? He knows we're coming for him and he could try to escape," Morgan shouted angrily as they pulled up.

"Calm down Morgan, just do your job," Hotch replied, he was angry as well; it was foolish of the officers to do that. He joined the rest of the officers and planned how they were going to handle the situation. As they started to head towards the house a loud gunshot could be heard from inside the house along with the cries of a little girl.

The agents led the officers inside and they found Rufus Perry lying in a puddle of his own blood. He had shot himself after he heard the sirens. His daughter was standing next to him covered in blood clutching a bit of paper crying her heart out.

"It's okay sweetie," Morgan said lifting her up and carrying her away from the scene calling for EMT's although he knew it was too late. She dropped the paper as Morgan lifted her, Hotch picked it up and it read:

"Al,

I'm sorry, I know you asked me to stop but I couldn't resist. Not after what I did to Maw, I got the taste of it then and had to keep doing it. Take care of Natasha, she needs you.

-Rufus."

Hotch brought the note outside and handed it to Dt. Perry as he comforted his niece. The EMT's had arrived and were trying to take her away but she held on to her uncle for her dear life. Morgan stood up and the pair walked away meeting JJ, Rossi and Prentiss at the bottom of the street.

"He killed himself," Hotch said, "The other officers blared their sirens and alerted him." . JJ covered her mouth and Prentiss looked away.

"Was he the guy?" Rossi asked removing his earpiece.

"Yeah, he confessed to it in his note," Hotch answered. JJ looked down feeling sick.

"I'm gonna go call Reid," JJ whispered walking away.

"What did the note say?" Prentiss asked watching JJ from the corner of her eye.

"He confessed to the murders and to murdering his own grandmother when he was younger," Hotch said looking behind him at Dt. Perry and Natasha.

"Poor kid," Prentiss said looking over as well.

"Hello Reid?" JJ whispered down the phone.

"Hey, JJ did you get him?" Reid replied cheerfully putting her on speaker.

"Not really, he confessed but he killed himself as well," JJ replied. She could hear Alex saying 'Oh no,' in the background.

"Oh god, Jayje are you okay?" Reid asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine, start closing up, we're going to leave tomorrow morning," JJ answered.

"Why not now?" Reid asked as Alex started to clean up in the background.

"We're going to have to deal with the press over the situation, the other officers put their sirens on coming around and let him know," JJ ran her hands through her hair, she hated that part of her job, "We're going to have to deal with those officers."

"Okay, I'll see you soon JJ," Reid said hanging up.

**Sunnyvale PD, Sunnyvale, California**

"When approaching a suspect it's important to be silent, they can't know you're coming for them because they could attempt to escape or as we seen today commit suicide," Hotch addressed the officers. A few of them were looking guilty and avoiding all eye contact with Hotch.

"Next time, don't alert the suspect you're arriving. It could be the trigger to ruin a case," Hotch finished looking over as Reid and Alex finished clearing the office of the case files, "Just, be more prepared next time." Hotch left them in silence allowing the guilty ones to be chastised by their superiors.

"I'll see you two back at the hotel," Hotch said into the office waving a goodbye to Alex and Reid.

"Does it get easier?" Alex asked Reid putting away the last file.

"Not really," he whispered blinking away the memories.


End file.
